


Merry Christmas, Jack!

by spacessie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Christmas, idk!!!! But this was fun to write so screw it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacessie/pseuds/spacessie
Summary: Apprehensive monster meets girl that's overly enthusiastic about the holidays, and now Jack has to figure out what the hell this is all about. Friendship ensues. It's sweet.This is a Christmas gift for my cool sister, featuring her oc Willow! Hey, Maddie! I love you!





	Merry Christmas, Jack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister Maddie lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+Maddie+lol).



trudged through the snow, close to Seedeater’s side, preserving his warmth like he was one of the space heaters I lined my home with in the winter time. The various bags I carried bounced as I stomped on the cold ground beneath me; they were filled with food, supplies, all that good stuff. Don’t think Seedy was getting off easy, he had to lug some things home, too.

            I made sure to get a lot of everything we needed, since we had three mouths to feed, and three bodies to wash, and three stupid idiots to care for. A few bags contained food, regular things like bread, cheese, apples and stuff, and a few contained things for our… particular tastes. Another bag held first aid items and other medical equipment. We hauled jugs of water for drinking, bathing, washing clothes and hands. Among other things. Now, it may be questioned, how did we afford all of this? It wasn’t like any of us had steady jobs or an income of any kind. And to that, I say, the things my friends and I do on a day-to-day basis are far from legal. Getting caught stealing apples is really the least of our worries. Far from morally sound, too, but 2/3 of us don’t think about that all that much, as we have the excuse of not being human enough to know the meaning of morals.

            _Friends_ was still a word I was getting used to. Friend, singular, had been applied to Seedeater for as long as I could remember, but Seedeater was different. He had very limited speech, so it’s not like he could argue about how our relationship was labeled. But when someone more human was involved, things were trickier, and I was far less inclined to use the F word. I’d still be lying if I said I was fully comfortable with the concept opening myself up to friendships. Willow, however, seemed to have broken down my walls, at least to some extent.

            Willow was a relatively new friend, with a relatively good head on her shoulders. She made me feel much more human than I could really claim to be. It seemed that she had done some shopping of her own while I was out, because I can’t recall owning any of the colorful blinking lights that were strung up on my little home. Willow was outside, crouching on the snow-covered roof with her back to me. She must have heard our crunchy footsteps, because she turned her head at record speed, and smiled with relief when she didn’t recognize us as a threat.

            “Jack!” She stood up and waved. She must have been excited. “Look, look, I’m decorating!”

            After aggressively clearing my throat, I called back, “Cool! Why?”

Willow gave me a look of disbelief, a weird kind of smile still on her face. “Seriously? It’s Christmas, dummy! Well, tomorrow, at least.”

I thought for a moment. I dug through every memory for something, anything, because the word _‘christmas’_ rang a bell. But alas, nothing. “I have no idea what that is. What’s Christmas?” Seedeater echoed a broken ‘what’s Christmas?’ after me.

I don’t know why Willow looked so shocked. Was I supposed to know something about this? Sure, I see a good amount of decorations when I go out around this time of year, but people decorate their houses all year round, I’ve noticed. I just thought everyone was into really flashy décor all at the same time.

A scent caught my attention, so I sniffed the air. It was coming from inside my shack. So, I asked, “What’s that smell?”

Willow smiled again. Wow, she was so excited. “I’m cooking French toast!”

            I couldn’t comprehend a word of that sentence. What is French toast? “You’re cooking? But I don’t own any working, um…”

            “Appliances,” She finished for me. “No worries, I got one of those travel stoves that you take on camping trips!”

            “What is camping?”

            “Dumb dumb, just come inside.”

            After making me feel inferior for only a moment, Willow hopped down from the roof, landing softly with the help of her large black and white wings, which I’m still confused as to how she has. Then again, I also don’t know why my eye sockets are empty and I can still see, so these are details that can be easily brushed off. She took bags off of Seedy’s back and carried them in, the two of us trailing close behind her. My little home was, just that, _little_ , so the three of us and our large quantity of supplies maneuvered through the one main room as best as we could. Space heaters lined the walls, and atop one of the kitchen counters, if you could even call it that, was what I could only assume was a small portable stove that you take on camping trips. It was shiny and new. I wondered if it was a difficult task for her to obtain such a thing. On top of that, was a tiny pan, with something delicious-smelling inside. If it tasted anywhere as good as it smelled and looked, we were in for a treat.

            Being so fixated on the ‘french toast’ made it take a while for me to notice everything else Willow had done while I was gone. A small fir tree sat in the corner of my living area, decorated with lights and a star on top. That explained why it felt more cramped in there than usual. Strings of lights were also stuck to the ceiling in neat lines, but these ones were white, while the ones on the tree and outside on the roof were every color you could imagine. How many lights did this girl have to steal? A colorful box sat on the counter as well. I pointed to it.

            “Gingerbread house,” She answered my wordless question, “We’re going to build it tonight.”

            “We’re building a house…”

            Willow gave me a look that made me feel inferior again. What? It was a small box, but you never know! She quickly changed the subject though.

            “The French toast is almost done! Go sit on the couch, I’ll bring it to you.”

            I did as I was instructed, and soon enough, she brought me a nice little plate and a fork, with perfectly placed French toast on it, covered with what she told me was powdered sugar. I felt bad. I eat very messily, and I knew I was going to unintentionally ruin that cute little white plate. Willow had her own plate and sat next to me, her legs crossed. She started eating, so I removed my mask and mimicked her actions. I really tried my hardest to be tidy. Over the months, she and I had gotten so close that having my mask off wasn’t even a big deal, and she made me yummy food, so yeah, I guess she and I were pretty good F words.

            Willow finished eating before me, I guess because she wasn’t going as slow as possible to avoid getting black gunk everywhere. She rushed off to my room down the short hallway, and came back with a box, neatly wrapped with shiny paper and topped with a ribbon. We really needed to build Willow her own room. Maybe that’s what the gingerbread was for?

            “Here!” She thrusted the box into my face, so I set my plate next to me and took it from her. I held the pretty box on my lap, unsure of what to do next. I was just admiring the details on the wrapping paper.

            “Jack? That’s a present. A gift. You’re supposed to open it,” Willow informed me slowly. I tilted my head, so she gave me another look of disbelief. “Have you never gotten a present before? Nobody has ever given you a present?”

            I shrugged, “Seedy brings me dead animals sometimes, but aside from that, you’re the only, uh, friend I’ve ever had, so… No.” I scratched the back of my neck. I mean, maybe I’ve been given a present before, but that would have been a very long time ago.

            “Well here, I got this for you. Open your first present, loser,” Willow smiled again. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

            I felt myself smile back at her without thinking about it. I carefully removed the ribbon around the box, then found the tape holding the paper on and tried to pull it off without damaging anything. Willow commented, saying I should just rip it up and make a mess, but I didn’t want to ruin her hard work, so I continued gently unfolding the paper. Seedy laid his big head on my feet.

            A box… Nice…

            “Open the box, stupid.”

            Oh, right.

            Taking the top off of the box revealed a nice, light blue frame. I knew what this was, I’d seen these in people’s houses plenty of times. You’re supposed to put a picture in it, behind the glass. It was a really sweet sentiment.

            “But we don’t have any pictures to put inside,” I said.

            Willow seemed to be one step ahead of me, pulling another thing I was vaguely familiar with from out of nowhere. “Smile!” She giggled, using one arm to tug me closer to her and the other to snap a picture. The small flash didn’t bother me. Seedeater even managed to get up and sneak into the picture.

            It was nice, really. Willow told me she didn’t mind that I didn’t get her anything in return. She said,

            “It’s Christmas! It’s all about giving, and spending time with people you care about. It’s not all about getting gifts. Besides, you didn’t know, anyway. But now you do, so you’d better remember for next year. December 25th.” I think the last part was mostly a joke, but I’m going to need to go get a calendar.

            The rest of the night was nice, too. Willow read me a book while we sat on the couch with Seedeater and cups of hot cocoa. I think I was the happiest eldritch beast in the world, in that moment, with my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my and Maddie's stupid creepypasta ar pee so yeah! I hope you liked it. Also Maddie, hi, merry Christmas, I hope you like this!!!!!


End file.
